Echo
Edgy™ Backstory - On this wiki there is a page called "Angelic brisé" and that is her backstory. Boom. I will eventually add a summary here. Time Line of Everything that happens - (This is mostly for me to remember stuff but also for anyone confused on the time line of this train wreck of this character and her gang) * Echo and her gang's childhood (apart from Celery) * Echo comes to the SAMB with no memory of who she is, or why she's there, only following the orders a voice in her mind tells her * Echo/Silence try to poison the SAMB, in which afterwards Echo regains her memory (very painfully) and Silence has her own body, becoming a gang member (and ex flipside) * Creator's defeat (North and Lillian are introduced and become gang members) * Galaxian and the ice coffin problem * Some peace inbetween... just kidding! Echo practices dark magic/necromancy to bring her older brother back to life, so the dark half of her mind becomes stronger, generating a flipside. (Jay becomes gang member) * Flipside incident * Some actual peace.... * SAMB is yeeted, causing Echo and the gang to move to the SAMB wiki * Jay finds Celery, and Jay obviously adopts him. (Celery - real name Adrik - becomes a gang member) ''Echo's Appearence -'' Echo wears a dark blue jacket with a light blue sailor collar. The strip of the collar is navy blue. She wears black, puffy trousers and blue boots. Her hair is a faded silvery-cyan colour, and her skin is olive, but somewhat on the pale side of olive. Her eyes are a silver-blue, and turn stormy grey when in a negative mood. She has a roundish face, and her eyes are somewhat wide and slightly tilted. In her hair, she has a protagonist curl. Echo is around 5'3 or 5'4. Unlike her siblings, she does not have freckles. Her wings are light brown and of a falcon's. Echo is a little over the healthy weight of someone her height, and is rather embarrassed about it. She claims to be "big-boned". Other outfit Echo wears: A blue hoodie with sleeves going past her hands, black jeans, black tennis shoes or brown boots. ''Echo's Personality -'' (Haha, it be me.) Echo is quite antisocial and shy around people, preferring to be around people she knows and have befriended. Really bad at socializing. Also has the rationality, logic skills, and common sense of a cheeto. Echo is very insecure about her looks, feeling like she should be skinnier and feels as if everyone else around her is judging her. Echo usually respects the people around her, using phrases like "sir" and 'ma'am". Will break a person's arm if they disrespect someone Echo looks up to. Echo thinks very highly of her friends and looks up to them rather greatly. She can get rather clingy to her friends as well, and usually hates herself/thinks of herself as selfish for being clingy. Echo cares and worries a lot about her friends. Echo isn't one to curse or talk back to anyone, and if someone bullies her, she wouldn't say anything. She does rather hates people/strangers. Echo tries her best to be nice. Cannot naturally smile to save her life. Is always awkward in crowds, often shelling up around strangers. Echo does not talk with proper grammar, finding that talking is hard. Hates to talk, actually. Doesn't have the strongest voice, but tries her best to practice vocal warm-ups in the morning. Echo can get pretty talkative to friends, though. She also gets rather loud around friends. Echo feels really happy when her friends talk to her. Would also die for her friends. She really loves her friends. Echo is a pessimist at times, and is a bit of a narssassist at times as well. Echo can also get very emotional/over emotional, but tries to hide it to the best of her ability. Hates to cry in front of others because it makes her feel week and insecure. Loves to draw and play guitar. Also loves music in different languages, mostly Japanese, French, and Russian. Favourite songs are usually from Vocaloid. Claims to not be a weeabo. Loves listening to music, and signing. Also really loves anime like MHA and Hetalia. Is trying to watch Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon, but Crunchyroll is a traitor and laggy. Really distrusts people other than friends and a few family members. Fandoms in so far: Hetalia, Harry Potter, Vocaloid (does it count?), OHHC, MHA, Loves theatre and acting. Also loves the stories Edgar Allan Poe made, especially The Tell-Tale Heart. Likes to learn about other cultures and history of the world. Also likes to learn about mythology. Bright Shade Power - (Might be re-named in future) This is the power Echo has to draw power from her flipside. As a result in using half her flipside's power, her appearence when using Bright Shade -the name of the power- changes. She is able to use some of Octave's energy and strength to fuel her powers even stronger, or Echo can use a few of Octave's powers. Appearence- Hair turns slightly darker, right eye's iris turn black, and black freckles appear across Echo's face. Echo grows small antlers on her head, and her fingernails turn sharp and the colour of tar. Personality - Echo becomes even more irrational, but her mood-absorbing powers shut off. Her sense of happiness dulls as well. During using Bright Shade, if Echo does an evil act (dark magic or a crime), it will NOT strengthen Octave. Echo in this state is more willing to fight and get hurt for others. During this state, as well, there is a risk of Octave taking over. To stay in more control, Echo puts in earpods and listens to music while fighting. The downside is that Echo is technically deaf while fighting. Echo becomes more mischievous in this state, and can be rather annoying to deal with. Can be pursuaded easily by anyone. Powers - All of Echo's powers, creating spikes on body (not toxic) Theme songs for this... version(?) Of Echo- Again (Gumi, Vocaloid) Copycat (Gumi, Vocaloid) Note: Echo doesn't like to use this power, but does if needed in battle. Echo gains this power after the SAMB is yeeted. Although, disliking to use this power, Echo might shift into this appearence when deeply upset. ''' ''Echo's Powers - '' * Healing self (only in cold temperatures) * Flying * Invisabliity * Can create wind pulses from hands * Can shapeshift into a bird (falcon) * Weapon summoning (Mostly battle axe) * She can detect the mood of other's around her, but the con about this power is that she'll absorb the mood and feel it greater than the person emitting it, sometimes causing mood swings if she forgets to control the power. It's hard for her to stop herself from absorbing emotions. * Bright Shade * Reality manipulation/"coding" ''Quote(s) - '' "I'M A S E X Y MAPLE LEAF!" "Maple heals the soul..." "I ate three cups of chocolate pudding and now I'm unstoppable!" "I'm the pudding queen." "How am I supposed to understand other people's feelings when I don't understand my own?" "The corn b r e a t h e s." "Ah, yes, society says I can't do that because no." "Ha ha, no." "This is why we don't feed plants human blood! They will try to take over the world!" "-Insert high-pitched screeching noise-" *Wearing a box with a drawn on face* "I AM THE BOX MONSTER! -Insert weird screech noise-" "Well that is not good." *Bumps into something, someone, or drops something* "Ope!" "Now look here, you little burnt piece of toast!" "If you don't return my mechanical pencil, I'll steal your knee caps." "Knee caps are delicious!" "I will steal your knee caps!" *Being weird* "My toes-y woes-y's are freezing weezing!" "YOU JERKNOLA BAR!!!" *After falling on knees* *Small hair flip* "I'M STILL FABULOUS!" "YOU JEEEEEEERRRRRK!" "But that would be mean! You can't do that!" "Oh. O h. OH." "Are you reading fanfic?! In my good, Christian, Minecraft server?!" ''Gang Members-'' Silence/Victoria - Younger salty sister who has no filter North/Noel - Twin brother who is wholesome Jay/Pierre - Older brother who somehow has a British accent. Like, no one else in the fam does. Lilian - Friend who is the girlfriend to Noel. Lilian is really polite. Celery/Adrik - Smol Vampire boi who Jay adopts. ''Her "Theme" Songs -'' (These are also just some songs I like tbh) "Lost One's Weeping" (Neru, Vocaloid) "Echo" (Vocaloid) Ashite (Vocaloid) Me too (Megan Trainer) Self inflicted Arcomantic (Vocaloid) City of The Dead (Eurielle) Tourner Danse la Vide (I'll need to find the name of the artist later) Paradichcolorbenzene (Vocaloid) Shinitai-Chan (JubyPhonic Version, Vocaloid) Tokyo Teddy Bear (Neru, Vocaloid) ''Speech Pattern, Habits, and Stuff - ' When completely enraged, Echo's eyebrows furrow, her teech clentch, and her eyes darken to grey. Her nose wrinkles as well, as if showing disgust. Her body gets tense, and Echo gets rather jumpy. If completely enraged, Echo can get close to tears. She uses a rather sharp tone, and her words get shorter-sounding.. When happy, Echo will slightly smile or smile showing teeth. Her eyes sometimes closes tight for a few moments. She has light dimples, but not very noticeable enough to note. Echo can get giggly at times, but it really depends on how happy she is. When sad, Echo gets really quiet and stays away from everyone. She gets a bit spacy and tries to avoid conversation. Other times, though, she will try to smile and try to get people to believe she is doing good. When in fear, Echo's teeth clentch and her eyes get a bit wider. Her body tenses up a lot, and she seems on edge a bit. Crying when extremely upset, Echo just... freaking bawls her eyes out. It isn't often she cries, finding that it sometimes makes her feel weak, so she just stores up a lot of saddness. She brings her hands up to cover her face sometimes. Echo hates to cry. When ticked off at someone, Echo tries to ignore the person and keep a far distance. If the person talks to her, Echo gets sarcastic, passive agressive, or/and very distant. Usually all three. Echo only curses when she is greatly upset from all the emotions she absorbs from others, which has only happened once before. It takes quite a bit, but Echo eventually snaps and just... scary really. (EX/when it happened: Argument with Deathmask. It meantions that Echo cursed so nastly that even Silence turned her head and looked surprise. It mentions that Silence had never heard Echo curse before that.) Arts and Stuff of Echo - * Category:SAMBers Category:Content (Echo)